You Belong To Me
by crazeblue27
Summary: What if after Kotoko ran out from the restaurant, rejecting kin-chan but she did not meet Naoki, instead she met with an accident?
1. Five Years Later

**You Belong To Me**

_Disclaimer: The characters here belonged to the author, Toda Kaoru. _

Scope: Right after Kotoko left the restaurant and reject Kinnosuke proposal and Naoki waiting for her.

For once, it is not going to be a one-shot fiction. I try my best to maintain the originality of the character as much as possible.

Not a very original title with not a very original plot. I just feel the title fits the not very original story.

Note:

Papa/Shigeki = Mr. Irie

Mama/Noriko = Mrs. Irie.

Shigeo= Kotoko's Father/Mr Aihara  
>Characters names are taken from this website: itazuranakiss/

Lastly, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Five Years Later <strong>

Kotoko ran out of her father's restaurant with tears spilling from her eyes. She was pathetic, she knew that. Even knowing that her relationship with Naoki was hopeless, she still thought of him. Naoki is going to marry the beautiful, smart, rich and perfect lady. She is a total opposite from her. They are perfect together, without a doubt but why does she find it so hard to accept that fact? Why she could not give up her feelings for Irie-kun?

Tears blurred her vision and with her mind fully occupied in her own thoughts, Kotoko did not notice where she was heading to. She did not see that it was red man and crossed the road, not seeing the car until it hit her. She was slowly losing her conscious as her head was getting giddy. Blood was oozing out from but she did not feel any pain. Instead, she was getting sleepy, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

Memories of her with Irie-kun played in her head like a movie, there are happy times like the time he tutor her, how he carried her while she sprain her ankle during the sports carnival and also the sad times like how Irie-kun gave up his dream to help his father, the responsibility he shoulder and most of all, his relationship with Sahoko.

She heard some murmurs, gasps and screams before she was thrown into a world of darkness.

Goodbye Irie-kun. This time is for real.

You have my blessing on your relationship with Sahoko.

Maybe she could get over him at last.

And that was her last wish before losing her conscious completely.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a guy holding an umbrella, waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Five years later,<p>

At a particular hospital in Akita,

"KOTOKO!" The matron shouted.

Kotoko sighed and knew another lecture was waiting for her. How naïve she was to think that she could pass off her last day here day peacefully?

"Yes," Kotoko replied courteously.

The matron sighed, getting a headache from Kotoko countless mistakes. "Kotoko, why can't you do your work nicely for once since it is your last day here?"

I wished so too, Kotoko answered inwardly.

"You mixed up the patient's records for Dr. Kawasaki and Dr. Arai. The one that should be given to Dr. Kawasaki, you give to Dr. Arai and vice versa," the matron explained tiredly.

"Sorry," Kotoko apologized ruefully for the countless time. She was very infamous here because of the trouble she caused. It was a miracle that she managed to pass the nursing degree and many wondered how she done it.

"Keiko has already corrected the mistake, so now you can continue on with your job," the matron instructed. "Be more careful next time," she added despite knowing it would be in vain. She seriously pitied the hospital that Kotoko going to work. It was in Tokyo, if she did not remember wrongly. God bless.

"Yes."

As she was walking down the hallway, suddenly someone appeared from behind. "What did you do this time?" Her closest friend here, Aya asked curiously. Aya and her were in the same batch of students in the nursing school and also roommates, which brought them closer. Throughout her three years, as she was transferred from another school, without Aya help, Kotoko doubted she could graduate smoothly.

"Mix up patient's records to be sent to the various doctors," Kotoko summarized resignedly.

"Not bad Kotoko."

Kotoko glared. "Don't be sarcastic."

"I've always been impressed by the mistakes you can do, even mistakes that I thought people can never make. You never failed to amaze me." More sarcasm from Aya and that earned her another deadly glare from Kotoko.

"Thanks a lot, Aya," Kotoko said without hiding her sarcasm. However, Aya chose to ignore it and replied politely, "You are welcome."

"Humph."

"Come on, don't be depressed, we are organizing a farewell party for you."

"More like a celebration to an end of trouble," Kotoko snorted.

"If you want to think it that way."

Not wanting to argue any further, Kotoko said in a huff, "I'm going off to check on my patients."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Tokyo, at Tonan University Hospital, we saw a different scene. Female nurses, doctors and patients paused in whatever they were doing and drooled at the two doctors who walked passed. More specifically - Dr. Irie Naoki. A proclaimed genius in Japan, the most handsome and most popular (among the females) guy in the hospital.<p>

What about the other one standing beside him?

Who cares?

Dr. Irie Naoki, no female in the hospital dislikes him. All went crazy over him. He got the brain, the look and his father is a boss of some big toy company. He was the perfect guy, every female prince charming. Normally such a guy would be arrogant, conceited and changing girlfriends frequently. On the contrary, Dr. Irie Naoki was cold and distant, which the females read it as cool, thus being even more popular with them and causing them to be crazier over him.

"Just ended a six hour operation, tiring isn't it?" The doctor beside him, Hiroshi spoke.

Naoki nodded briefly. "I'm going back, what about you?" The last operation ended minutes ago was his last schedule for the day.

"I will later," he answered.

"Goodbye." And Naoki left, not noticing the attention he got from the females.

"I'm back," Naoki called out as he opened the door. Immediately, their dog, Chibi ran towards him and jumped onto him, licking his face zealously. Naoki shuffled its fur lovingly.

Then, Yuki appeared from behind. "Bro, welcome back."

Naoki smiled, went up and took a shower. He laid on the bed, his mind wandering elsewhere. "How fast, five years have passed," Naoki muttered to himself. He achieved his dreams as a doctor but did not know where Kotoko was. Tiredness overcame him and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At a karaoke pub in Akita,<p>

Everyone held their glass of wine high up, exclaimed, "Cheers!" It was the farewell party for Kotoko who would be leaving tomorrow.

"Thanks." Kotoko was so touched till tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Peace at last!" One exclaimed.

"It spells the end of trouble!"

"No more shouting," the matron yelled happily.

Kotoko eyes twitched, all her tears were gone and all sadness was replaced with anger. "What do you all mean by that? Are you all that happy to see me leave?" She glared at the group of nurses and doctors she had been working with for the past two years.

"Of course," one readily replied.

"We have been praying for this day," another added gleefully.

Kotoko sulked and chose to eat the food they ordered instead. Her closest friend, Aya put her arms around her shoulder and cheered her up. "Come on, don't be sad. This is your last day, let's sing to our heart's content!"

"It will be a waste if you don't enjoy while you are here. There won't be another chance," Akira said.

"Plus, it is our treat, you don't have to fork up a single yen," Jiro, a doctor in the neurology department, piped in.

Easily convinced, Kotoko cheered up and reverted back to her lively self. "I sing first, I want to sing with Aya!" she yelled and immediately grabbed Aya and the microphone, and started choosing their song.

Everyone had a fun time singing, eating, talking about those good old days and having a good laugh about it especially when talking about the mistakes Kotoko made, much to her frustration. Many photos were taken to commemorate this unforgettable day.

* * *

><p>The next day, in the morning at the train station,<p>

"Kotoko, take care," Aya hugged her tightly. "We will miss you."

"Don't worry I'll call you whenever I am free and write to you as often as possible," Kotoko assured with a smile.

"And I will visit you when I'm on leave," Aya winked.

"Me too," Kotoko grinned.

"Don't give the hospital trouble," Haru, one of the nurses, teased.

"Yea, don't embarrass us," Jiro added. "Though I think that's impossible."

"Humph."

Jiro took a card out from the bag and gave Kotoko. "This is from all of us, including the people who cannot come today. We will definitely miss the troubles you cause and your cheerfulness."

"Thank you," Kotoko said sincerely, touched and sobbing as quietly as she could as she hugged them, one by one.

"Passengers boarding the train XXX to Tokyo, the train will be leaving soon."

"I really have to go." Kotoko gave all of them one last tight hug and picked up her luggage, smiled at them and waving them goodbye as she entered the train.

"Bye!" The five nurses and doctors sending her off shouted, waving vigorously. "We will miss you!"

"Me too! Keep in touch!" Kotoko yelled back.

Kotoko put her elbow at the windowsill, rested her chin on her palm and stared at the scenery that passes as the train move.

Tokyo.

Finally, she would be going back home after five years.

What she really felt towards it, she could not define. Her feelings were in turmoil. There were excitement, anxiety, nervousness, fear and sadness, all in one.

One thing was clear - she could not wait to see their expression.

© Crazeblue27


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion **

At Shigeo's (Kotoko's father) restaurant, every staff in the restaurant was as busy as usual, especially during meal times. Some busied with the cooking, some with the preparation of ingredients and some with serving customers.

"Kinnosuke, help me to make…" Shigeo instructed.

"Yes Master," Kinnosuke replied enthusiastically.

Suddenly, a lady entered. "Welcome," one of the employees greeted habitually. He was back to taking order but paused a second later as what he saw dawned on him. Looking up again, he was shocked by who he saw.

"Kotoko?" He exclaimed disbelievingly.

Kotoko grinned. Shigeo stopped what he was doing when he heard that familiar name and looked up too, stunned. Kotoko grin spread wider at their stupefied expression. Eyes widened in disbelief, mouth hanging open and some rubbing their eyes, to ensure their eyes were not playing a trick on them, that it was not an illusion.

They never disappointed her after all.

"Hello! I'm back," she announced joyously with a wave of her right hand.

"Kotoko-chan!" Kinnosuke immediately stopped what he was doing and ran towards Kotoko in his fastest speed and gave her a big tight hug.

"Hi Kin-chan," Kotoko smiled. Then, she walked to where her father was and told him the good news. "Pa, I'm back, permanently this time," she declared with a broad smile.

"Really?" Kinnosuke exclaimed.

"Yes," Kotoko answered surely which caused him to jump for joy and declared to the whole restaurant that the meal would be his treat before Kotoko's father could stop him.

"Pa?"

"Decided already? Confirmed?"

"Yes."

He studied her expression carefully and when he saw a strong resolution in her eyes, his face finally broke into a grin. "That's my daughter," he hugged her tightly, sobbing quietly. After five years, the day he has been wishing for came true at last. How could he not cry?

Kotoko patted her father's back in a comforting manner. "I've already applied for a transfer to a hospital here and it is a success. So, I'm not going away anymore."

"So Master, we must celebrate! Celebrate Kotoko-chan homecoming!" Kinnosuke cheered.

"Okay, we will close the shop early today," Kotoko's father announced happily, which received enthusiastic responses from the employees of the restaurant.

To celebrate, the restaurant closed at 5p.m. and started preparing a grand dinner. Meanwhile, Kotoko went home, which was just a few minutes walk away from the restaurant, to pack her stuffs and took some rest from the journey. After a refreshing shower, Kotoko laid flat on her back on the bed, thinking what to do during her one week break before reporting for work.

First, she has to visit her two best friends - Zinko and Satomi. She also misses Satomi's daughter. Next, would be Dr. Aizawa. It had been about a year since she last saw him. What else? Maybe she could help her father out at the restaurant and shopped around Tokyo.

At seven, Kotoko arrived at the restaurant for a grand feast which lasted until ten. By then, she was drained out and after a quick shower, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At Tonan University Hospital,<p>

In a particular office with a name tag written Dr. Aizawa Shuichi, a doctor was writing some information on the patient's record he just check on minutes ago and told the nurse, "Next patient please."

"Yes Aizawa-sensei," the nurse replied and left the room.

A few seconds later, knocks on the door was heard.

"Come in please," he said without looking up as he did the finishing touch on the patient's record.

Footsteps were heard and the person pulled out the chair and sat down silently, waiting patiently. Done, he closed the file and handed the patient's record to the nurse. Then, when he looked at his next patient, surprised was written all over his face.

"Hello Aizawa-sensei, long time no see." Kotoko grinned broadly, enjoying the expression immensely.

Regaining back his composure, Dr. Aizawa asked the nurse to leave. Now with only the two of them here, all formalities disappeared. "When did you return?" he asked, still quite shock.

"Yesterday," Kotoko answered. "Aren't I such an obedient patient to come over for a check-up the moment I return?"

Shuichi snorted. "Then what about the past two years?"

Dr. Aizawa was a neurologist and he was the doctor in charge of her condition at that time when she had an accident five and a half years ago. Every half a year, she should come over for a check-up but as she was at Akita and busy with her nursing courses, she missed those appointments despite his reminders, much to his annoyance. She only came once - when she was attending Satomi's wedding. He was not only her doctor but also her friend. During her stay in the hospital, he accompanied her and chatted with her.

Kotoko smiled sheepishly. "Busy."

"Excuses." Out of professionalism habit, he asked, "How have you been? Did you feel unwell anywhere, particularly your head?"

"No. Perfectly fine," Kotoko replied honestly.

"Sure? Need a thorough check-up? Want me to do a brain scan?" He asked suspiciously. "I think you need it."

"Hey! Trust me, okay?"

"You have no credibility at all."

Kotoko sulked.

"I'm going to give you a thorough check-up now."

"Hey!"

Ignoring her protest, he went on with the necessary steps. He checked her heart-beat, measured her heart-pressure, did X-ray, brain scan etc.

"Come back a few days later to get your report," he told her.

"Yes sensei," Kotoko said disinterestedly. Suddenly, she smiled. Shuichi had a bad feeling. "We're able to meet each other more often soon," Kotoko said meaningfully.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously. Somehow, the smile on her face was an eyesore.

"You will know soon, about a week from now." A vague answer but Kotoko had no intention of spoiling the fun so soon. However, he was a doctor. It only took him some minutes before he guessed the hidden meaning behind her words. "Don't tell me you are working here?"

Although Kotoko did not attend her appointments regularly, as friends, once a while, Kotoko would keep him updated on how she had been. Naturally, he knew she has successfully be a nurse.

"Smart!"

Shuichi groaned while Kotoko smiled gleefully. "A week from now, I am going to report here for work. My transfer is a success," she laughed proudly.

Shuichi groaned further. He could already imagine the havoc it would happen. "Which is the unlucky department? Don't tell me is mine."

Much to his relief, she answered, "Don't worry about that. I 'm scared of your department and it is too difficult for me to handle. Even if you invite me, I would not take it."

"Then?"

"Paediatrics."

"I worry for the kids and the parents. They are our future pillars, Kotoko."

"You must learn to have confidence in me. A doctor and a patient must have trust in each other. Obviously you are lacking in that."

"Because we have, that's why I know your ability and limits. Don't think I'm ignorant of the accidents you caused over at Akita. I have friends there who keep me updated." During her stay, he noticed she was searching on information related to nursing and asked if she wanted to be a nurse. She said yes because she wanted to help. He thought that she must be influenced by the care she received from doctors and nurses, the sick patients she saw during her stay and thus wanted to contribute a little, so he helped her. He coached her for the transfer exams and it was then he started to worry and regret. However, seeing her determination, he helped her and finally she passed. Then, during her practical and internship, he learned of the mistakes she made and the headache she caused to the people around her. Miraculously, she graduated successfully and even passed the national paper. She started working at the Akita hospital but still continued making mistakes.

Two years ago, when she came to attend Satomi wedding, he asked her why she wanted to be a nurse and why in the paediatrics. She answered, "Because I hate to see children being deprived of the joy and fun they should have. They should enjoy, not suffer. They should go out and play with friends, not stay in the hospital and ate medicine, take injections." Hence, during her one week stay in Tokyo, he coached her. Till now, he was unsure if he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>After visiting Dr. Aizawa, Kotoko went to meet up with Zinko and Satomi, her two best friends. At the park, it was filled with kids running and playing around with small groups of friends with parents accompanying at their side. She looked around for signs of Zinko and Satomi.<p>

"Where are they? We arrange to meet here at one," Kotoko muttered to herself.

"Kotoko!" Someone called her.

Kotoko turned around to search the source of the voice. She saw two pairs of hands waving at her.

Zinko and Satomi.

Kotoko ran towards them and the three of them immediately hugged each other and jumping around in circles excitedly, earning weird stares from strangers.

"Zinko! Satomi! I miss you so much," Kotoko exclaimed.

"Me too," Zinko replied.

"How have you been?" Satomi asked after they calmed down and sat at one corner with Satomi's daughter playing with some dolls while they chatted.

"Great."

"When did you return? Why didn't you inform us?"

"I want to give you all a big surprise! I'm staying here permanently this time," Kotoko announced. Zinko and Satomi gave her another big hug.

"Great! Now we can meet up more often!"

Kotoko nodded her head in agreement. "Uh huh. No more phones, emails and letters!"

"Yes! We must celebrate. Let's discuss where to go next," Satomi suggested and the three of them started chatting about it and making up for the lost times.

It was already ten when Kotoko reached home. There she spotted her father at the living room, drinking his tea while waiting for her.

"Finally back. Do you have fun?"

Kotoko sat beside her father. "Yes. Are you tired? You don't have to wait for me."

"I have a baseball match to catch," Shigeo answered. "Go take a shower and then sleep. You must be tired."

"Yes Pa, you too. Don't stay up too late. Good night." Kotoko stood up and gave him a hug.

"Good night." Until Kotoko was out of his sight, Shigeo turned solemn and deep in thoughts. He was glad that Kotoko was back to her optimistic, cheerful, happy-go-lucky self. The accident might be a blessing in disguise. However, how long will it last?

* * *

><p>At Shigeo's restaurant,<p>

It was lunchtime. So naturally, the business was busier. Kotoko lent a helping hand by taking orders and serving the food since she was still on break.

"Welcome, how many people?" Kotoko asked politely.

"Four."

"This way please," Kotoko lead the way. After taking the order, she handed it to Kinnosuke.

"Ah…" Kinnosuke sighed dreamily. "Kotoko-chan, this is my dream since years ago. I do the cooking while you do the taking of orders and serving." He was so touched that he almost cried. Kotoko shook her head. She walked to the table that called for her while Shigeo, he hit Kinnosuke head and chided, "Concentrate!. Stop dreaming."

"Yes Master."

After lunchtime, the crowd lessen. Kotoko was clearing the table when another customer walked in. Kotoko turned around and greeted, "Welcome."

However, the customer did not move but just stood there, eyes widen in shock, totally stunned.

"Kotoko-chan?"

It was Mrs Irie, Naoki and Yuki's mother.

* * *

><p>As mention earlier, it is not a very original plot. We must have watch tons of dramas with either the malefemale main lead losing his memories etc. But this time, it is itakiss version. =P

Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.

And next, the one thing we all learn & should get used by now - wait patiently. =P

Reviews appreciated. =)

© Crazeblue27

p.s: I hope this is the first and last multi-chps story for itakiss.


	3. Weird Feelings

Chapter 3: Weird Feelings

Before Kotoko could react, Mama already hugged her tightly, sobbing out of joy and rambling incoherently. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day? I miss you so much! Why must you go all the way to Akita for your nursing courses when you can do it here? Furthermore, you did not even contact me, not even a phone call. So how have you been? When did you return?"

Releasing Kotoko, she walked in circles, thinking of how to celebrate this joyous occasion. "Party! Party! What food should I cook? I wonder if now I can make it on time or not. Should I make it a big or small event? If big, how many people should I invite? Which hotel ballroom should I book?" Then she turned to Kotoko for suggestions. "Kotoko, any place that you particularly like? Do you want to invite all your friends? Satomi, Zinko, should I invite all your 3F classmates plus university? The tennis club members too. Like Takendo? Is one week enough?"

Unfortunately, Kotoko did not share her enthusiasm and still in a daze from the sudden shock. A minute ago she was being hugged and a minute later she was being asked what she wants and heard her talking about some party or celebrating something.

"Excuse me?" Kotoko called out, trying to get Mama attention. Just then, Kotoko's father walked out of the kitchen. "What happen?"

"Oh Aihara-san!" Mama exclaimed. "We are just discussing about how to celebrate this joyous event. Why wasn't I informed of Kotoko return? When did she come back?"

"Just two days ago," Shigeo replied, caught unprepared. He intended to introduce Kotoko to them after a week or so but it seemed that fate has its own plans.

"Do you think we should make it big or small? And you must come to our place today, no matter what. Bring Kotoko along too. I can't wait to tell Papa the good news. I should start preparing a feast. See you later Kotoko." Hugging her one last time, Mama left excitedly, leaving Kotoko still confused on what just happened. She catches no ball at all.

The peace returned. Shigeo glanced at Kotoko cautiously, looking for any signs of abnormality. There was none. Instead, he heard her asking, "Pa, who's that person just now? Do I know her? What is she so excited about? She seems to know us and you know her too, right?"

Shigeo sighed sadly. She did not remember anything at all. "Yes, we know her. She is my best friend's wife. Do you remember once there is an earthquake and we have no place to stay?" Kotoko nodded. "They took us in and we stayed there for quite some time," he explained.

"Oh."

"Yea, they are a very nice family."

"Are you very close with them?"

"Yes. Shigeki and I were best friends during our student days. He is now a president of a toy's company."

Kotoko was impressed.

"Later we will be going over to their house for dinner."

"Sure," Kotoko smiled.

"NO!" Kinnosuke voiced his objection. "Kotoko-chan, don't go!" Kotoko looked at him, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because…" Just when Kinnosuke wanted to explain, Shigeo interrupted.

"Kinnosuke, go and do your work," Shigeo chided.

"But…"

Shigeo shot him a warning look and then turned to Kotoko, speaking gently. "Kotoko, go back and rest first. You must be tired, now lunchtime is over, so you don't have to help out anymore. Rest and prepare for the dinner later."

Kotoko obeyed. "Bye Pa, bye Kin-chan. Work hard before my father kick you out," she teased.

"Master…"

"Do you want Kotoko to remain like that forever? Do you think this is good for her?" Shigeo questioned.

Kinnosuke quietened down, "Maybe this might help her to recover her memory, whether it is good or bad," Shigeo concluded.

"But…"

"Problems have to be solved sooner or later. Maybe this is fate."

"Master!"

"Go!"

Seeing Kinnosuke not moving, he warned, "Unless you want to quit this job."

Kinnosuke had completed his apprenticeship and became one of the chefs of the restaurant a few years ago.

Reluctantly, Kinnosuke obeyed. Shigeo heaved a sigh. Is he doing the right thing or not? However, it was time for Kotoko to face and accept the truth. She had been escaping for five years already.

* * *

><p>At the Irie's Household, Mama had an enjoyable time preparing for today's feast. How long has it been since she was so happy and energised?<p>

"Yuki, you are back!"

Chibi ran towards the door and wagged his tail excitedly. In response, Yuki kneeled down and ruffled his fur affectionately.

Yuki, back from his school, was surprised to see his mother so happy and started cooking. Since that idiot Kotoko left, she had been depressed and stopped cooking. It took months to recover before she started cooking for the family but the number of dishes was lesser than usual and sometimes, the food tasted…weird.

"What's the happy occasion?" Yuki queried curiously. He could smell the fragrance of the food from afar.

"Today we will have a great feast! Uncle Aihara will be joining us for dinner."

"Oh," Yuki said indifferently. Sometimes, Uncle Aihara would come for dinner, after being persuaded, to put it nicely, from his mother. So it was nothing special.

"Not only him, there will be an extra guest," Mama said mysteriously.

"Who?" Yuki asked disinterestedly.

"Kotoko!" Mama exclaimed. "Surprise right? We will have a great feast today! I've already called Papa and brother to be back on time," Mama said merrily and continued her preparation.

Yuki was astonished. Kotoko is back? That baka? That idiot who did not even know primary school work even though she was in university?

"How should I make them come back and stay with us? What reason should I give?" Mama pondered. "Now, they have a house to live in. Yuki, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm going up to study."

Mama sulked. Both her sons are like that. How boring. Never mind, soon Kotoko will be back and those fun days would return. Grinning at the thought, Mama wished dinner could arrive sooner.

Kotoko had to admit the house in front of her was much bigger than the one she was staying, moreover, the district was mostly for the rich. So, Kotoko already knew that this friend of her father must be some rich people. At the house, there was a tag with the word "Irie" on it. Strangely, she felt a sense of familiarity and also a mixture of happiness, sadness, fear and anxiety. Why were those feelings in her? This was her first time here, isn't it? However, her instinct told her otherwise. And for some weird reason, she was hesitant. She did not want to step in.

"Shigeo!"

Kotoko saw a short, plump man walked out of the house.

"Shigeki!"

The two middle-aged men hugged each other tightly. Why does this sight seemed familiar to her? It was like she had seen it before, somewhere.

"Ah! Kotoko, long time no see," Papa smiled amiably at her. Kotoko smiled back. "Hi Uncle Irie."

"Kotoko! I've been waiting for you!" And the lady she met earlier ran towards her and hugged her tightly, exactly the same as what happened hours ago. "Hi Aunty Irie."

"Come in, come in." She held her hand and pulled her in. "Why the sudden politeness? We're so close, forget all the formalities."

There she saw two guys at the sofa, sitting down and watching the television with a big dog beside them. She, who run at the sight of a dog, not to mention one that almost reaching her height, actually stood here calmly.

"Onii-chan! Yuki! Where's your manner?" Mama lectured.

"Ma, we know, the baka is back, no big deal," Yuki replied indifferently. As for Naoki, he just glance at her shortly and then returned to his television.

To her surprise, she was not offended. In fact, it felt so familiar to her. She must be really on close terms with them, just as her father said. She must have really stayed here for quite some time. Then, why she had no memory of it?

"Hi Irie-kun, Yuki," she greeted naturally, which surprised her. Aunty Irie did not introduce them to her yet she just knew.

Suddenly, the elder brother turned around and stared at her just for a second but enough to cause her heart to skip a beat and made her nervous. And was it shock that she saw in his eyes just now? It only appeared for a fleeting second, too fast till she suspect it was just her imagination.

"Okay, dinner time!" Mama proclaimed. "Kotoko, I've prepare your favourite food. Must eat to your fill, okay?'

"Sure."

Throughout the dinner, Kotoko was talking to Aunty Irie, her father and Uncle Irie and Yuki and Irie-kun. Once again, she felt so natural.

"Kotoko, how are you?" Mama asked.

"Great."

"How long has it been? Five years huh?" Papa said.

"Yea," Shigeo agreed. "Can't believe how fast time flies huh?"

"Heard that you've finally become a nurse," Mama remarked. Kotoko nodded. "Fantastic! Then you can work alongside with onii-chan," Mama started dreaming about Kotoko helping Naoki, Naoki checking on patient while Kotoko stood beside him, assisting him etc.

"How long will you be staying here?" Papa asked.

"Permanently. I have live away from home for years, so I think it is about time I come back. I've applied for a transfer to a hospital here and it was a success," Kotoko said brightly.

"Which hospital?" Mama asked hopefully.

Much to her delight, Kotoko replied, "Tonan University Hospital."

"Yes! Great choice Kotoko. Now, you can work with Onii-chan! Yes!" Mama cheered, not noticing the surprised look on both Kotoko and Naoki. "The more we must celebrate! Onii-chan, you cannot bully her," Mama warned.

What a coincidence, Kotoko thought silently.

During the whole dinner, the atmosphere was light-hearted yet different, which was sensed by Naoki and Shigeo. Before Kotoko and her father left, Mama invited them for dinner tomorrow.

On the way back, Shigeo asked, "How do you feel?"

"Weird."

"In what sense?"

"Hard to explain. Familiar, as if it is my own home yet I was afraid of stepping in. I thought it should be my first time. I didn't know why though. Pa, why don't I remember anything? If it is as you say, we stayed there for three years, then why have I no recollection of it? The display, the furniture, the surroundings of the house, I feel it should be like that. Why do I feel this way?"

Shigeo was quite surprised. He never thought that it would impact on her so much. He did not know if it should be good news or not. However, one thing for sure, now was not the time to tell her everything. "Maybe you forget about it. You know yourself, you have a poor memory."

Half-convinced but not wanting to probe further, Kotoko accepted.

"Why did you agree to their dinner tomorrow?" Shigeo asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kotoko admitted. "Before I can stop myself, I already said yes. Since I already agreed, I have to go, whether I want it or not," Kotoko shrugged. "Plus, Aunty Irie's food taste great."

Their bus arrived. Kotoko took a nap while Shigeo was deep in thought.

* * *

><p>In the Irie's Household,<p>

Mama was happily talking to her husband about Kotoko and what she should prepare tomorrow. As for Naoki, he was in his room, a book on the table, appearing to be studying but actually he was thinking about the dinner that just ended. Just then, someone knock on his door.

"Come in."

It was Yuki. "What's up?" Naoki asked.

"Onii-chan, am I interrupting you?" Yuki queried when he saw the book on the table.

"No, it is fine."

Taking a seat opposite him, Yuki spoke, "Onii-chan, don't you feel Kotoko a bit weird?"

Naoki was frozen for a moment but it was so subtle that Yuki did not notice it and continued, "She seem to be quieter. I thought she would start an argument with me for calling her baka. And when she saw you, I thought she would over react and start to hug you and say how much she miss you or something. Then when Ma said that both of you would be in the same hospital, she actually did not scream and say things like she could work with you and start rambling on her dreams."

"Maybe the five years in Akita cause her to be more mature," Naoki lied.

"True. Somehow, I prefer the old Kotoko," Yuki said and hopped down from the chair. "Oh well, Onii-chan, goodnight. Don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight."

And Yuki left the room.

From a doctor's point of view and his observation, he knew there was something wrong with Kotoko. He saw Uncle Aihara studying Kotoko a few times, more like checking on her. As for what reasons, he would find out.


	4. Renovation

Chapter 4: Renovation

At Tonan University Hospital,

Dr. Aizawa's office, Shuichi was reading her check-up report which he received minutes ago.

Kotoko sat casually. "How's the report? Satisfied?"

"Are you the doctor or am I the doctor?" Shuichi raised his eyebrow.

"You," Kotoko replied cheekily. "I can never be one."

"From the report, you are healthy. Perfectly fine," he concluded.

"See, I told you."

Kotoko suddenly turned solemn. "I have something to talk to you."

Shuichi also became serious. "What is it?" He knew it must be something real serious because Kotoko rarely use such a tone on him.

Naoki was at the hallway when he saw Kotoko out of Dr. Aizawa office. Kotoko also spot him because she walked towards him and greeted, "Hi Irie-kun."

Naoki nodded his head. "Reporting for work?"

"No, I come just to get my check-up report," Kotoko explained.

"Check-up? Not feeling well?"

Kotoko shook her head. "Just some old medical history. Anyway it is nothing serious," Kotoko brushed it off and changed the topic. "I'll be reporting for work in another few days. By then, I guess I have to trouble you," Kotoko said sheepishly.

"I hope not," Naoki replied coldly.

Not surprised by his tone, Kotoko smiled. "See you."

And then she walked away while Naoki stared at Dr. Aizawa's office thoughtfully.

At Shigeo's Restaurant,

The moment Kotoko's stepped in, Kinnosuke ran towards her with her father behind and questioned her about her body check-up result.

"Kinnosuke, go and wash the dishes," Kotoko's father instructed.

"But Master…"

"Kin-chan, I'm perfectly fine, healthy," Kotoko assured.

Satisfied, he went to do his job. Kotoko handed the report to her father once Kinnosuke left. "Here is the report."

Kotoko's father took it.

"I'm going back for a change. Meeting Satomi and Zinko for outing," Kotoko informed.

"That's great. Don't be too late."

Kotoko nodded. "Bye."

The moment Kotoko was out of sight, the phone rang. Shigeo answered the phone. "Hello."

"Mr. Aihara?"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei?"

"Yea. I've something to discuss with you, may I know when you are available?"

Shigeo had a bad feeling. "Is anything wrong with Kotoko?"

"No she is fine, don't worry. Just that there are matters I wish to discuss with you."

"I understand." Then they arranged an appointment time and ended the call.

* * *

><p>Soon, her one week break is up and it was time to report for work. As her Akita's friends expected, it was not long before Kotoko became famous in the hospital and giving headaches to everyone, especially the matron and her supervisor. Naoki was not at all surprised.<p>

At the cafeteria, Kotoko took her tray of food and found an empty seat, having her lunch quietly. As she was eating, she thought about the past few days in the hospital and whenever she was reminded of the accidents she caused, she sighed. At the rate she was going, she could never work in the Paediatrics department.

"Hi, hear that you create another mess again. Another patient complains about you and got a lecture from the matron earlier," Dr. Aizawa said from behind.

Kotoko glared. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, it is expected. After you came, the hospital become livelier," Shuichi laughed and took a seat opposite her. "Hear noises, shouts, screams and laughter daily. I guess it is good for the patients generally. If not, the hospital seems to be too dead."

A colder glare from Kotoko.

"What? I am just stating the facts. Anyway, I thought you going to Paediatrics, why surgical?"

Kotoko sighed. "Because I want to wait until I won't make any stupid mistakes before requesting to Paediatrics."

"Wow, you are not that stupid after all," Shuichi complimented, impressed. "But you can wait forever."

"Humph." And Kotoko continued munching on her food.

Shuichi grinned. "Don't think too much about it. It is one of the most right choices you ever made. Even an adult might not be able to take your mistakes, not to mention young kids, especially when they are more fragile."

"Can't you encourage me?" Kotoko said, gritting her teeth.

"Do you even need any? You can easily get up from a downfall."

Kotoko chose to eat her food.

"I guess the hospital you are working previously must be real glad that you are gone, especially the supervisor and matron. However, I can't believe that you have at least two years of working experience. Even the basic things, such as drawing blood, measuring blood pressure, you also can create a commotion."

He suggested, "Are you sure you don't want to go for retraining, maybe you should consider studying nursing again, a full four year course, for the sake of the well-being of everyone here."

"I definitely make a mistake by having you as a friend."

"No, you are not. If not, who is there to help you with your nursing modules?"

"You are not the only one, there is also Aya."

"Aizawa-sensei! I've finally found you." A nurse ran towards him.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Fujihara, he..." The nurse quickly summarised the situation.

"Okay, I will go now." Then to Kotoko, he smiled apologetically, "Guess I can't have a proper lunch with you."

"Go ahead, patient is more important. We can have it another time. Work hard."

He patted on her shoulder. "You too. Try not to cause trouble."

* * *

><p>Naoki just ended an operation not long ago when he spotted Kotoko's father walked out of Dr. Aizawa's office.<p>

"Uncle Aihara," Naoki called.

Woke up from his thoughts, he saw Naoki and smiled. "Hi Naoki."

"Good afternoon Uncle Aihara. Are you here for some health check-up?" He inquired casually.

Shigeo was contemplating on how to answer, not fooled by his casual tone. Naoki saw him walked out of Aizawa office. "I've an appointment with Aizawa-sensei to discuss some matters," Shigeo answered vaguely and quickly changed the topic. "Kotoko must have caused a lot of trouble here right?"

Naoki nodded without hesitation.

"She must have trouble you a lot."

"Yea, and all the staffs that she works with."

Shigeo sighed resignedly, shaking his head. "That's her. Never change. It is a miracle that she managed to be a nurse. Although I know it will be hard, please take care of her."

This is his concern as a father. He knew that she had many things to learn and wish that there would be someone to guide her and look after her.

"I will try my best."

Shigeo smiled, reassured. "Well, I'm not going to disturb you any further. Bye." As he was walking off, Naoki stopped him. "Wait a minute Uncle Aihara, I've something to talk with you."

Shigeo turned around, looked at him puzzled.

"Can you wait for me in the cafeteria? It won't take long, I just need a change because I just complete an operation."

"Sure."

At the cafeteria, Shigeo stirred his coffee distractedly, thinking deeply over Dr. Aizawa conversation moments ago. He told Shigeo what Kotoko confessed to him two weeks ago. Though there are flashes of what he believed are the memories Kotoko lost, it might not mean that she would regain all of it but the signs are positive.

Ten minutes later, Naoki in his white doctor coat and scanned around for Shigeo. He was seated near the window, drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"Uncle Aihara." He greeted and took the seat opposite him.

Shigeo smiled. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Naoki had always suspected there was something wrong with Kotoko when he first saw her after her return. She became slightly different, although still as stupid and clumsy as ever. That determination, happy-go-lucky, optimistic and perseverance attitude was there too. Overall, she was the same but during the few dinners, he noted there were some changes in her, very subtle which was hardly noticeable and the only person that knew what was going on was Kotoko's father.

"Is Kotoko sick?"

Naoki's question almost caused him to spit the coffee he was drinking. Shock was an understatement. "H..how… did you know?" Shigeo stuttered.

It was his suspicion only but after seeing Kotoko and her father walked out from Dr. Aizawa's office, it further confirmed his doubts. Now, looking at Uncle Aihara's reaction, he was sure there was something wrong with her.

"What happen to her? Is she aware of it?"

"As expected, nothing could escape from your eyes," Shigeo said, sighing as he sipped his coffee silently, thinking. In fact, while waiting for Naoki, he had been thinking what was best for Kotoko, especially after the talk with Dr. Aizawa.

Naoki waited patiently, confident that he will tell him.

Ten minutes had passed by silently and Shigeo decided to be truthful. It has already been five years and it could not go on like this forever. "She has an accident five years ago and that caused her to lose all her memories. She didn't recognise anyone at all, even me."

Naoki was surprised. He never expected that. On the surface he hid it well and probed calmly, "And then?"

"A few weeks later, she suddenly remembered everything, except memories in the Irie's household. She remembered she went into university, remember about Takendo, the tennis club, knew our previous house has stumbled down because of an earthquake and stayed in my friend's house but did not know it was with your family and you. Bascially she remembered everything except about you and the days with the Irie family. In her memory, it is just someone."

"At that time, the doctor in charge of her is Aizawa-sensei?'

"Yes."

"Then she doesn't have any recollections on that few days where she lost all her memories?"

"No. Since she doesn't remember, I never tell her."

Initially, he was hesitant about it but after his conversation with Dr. Aizawa, he changed his mind. He was afraid Kotoko might not be able to accept it or maybe he just wanted her to remain as she is, the cheerful, optimistic self but she had always been a strong person. Five years should be more than sufficient for her to accept the truth and face it. Believing it is for the best, Shigeo asked, "Naoki, I need your help."

This was a good chance for Kotoko to recover. She could not stay in this state forever.

* * *

><p>At the Aihara's household,<p>

"What? Why?" Kotoko's shouted, her hands slammed on the table, unable to accept the sudden announcement. "Why the sudden decision to renovate? The house is fine. Everything is in good condition."

"We have been staying here for quite a long time, so I think there is a need to renovate and have a new look," Shigeo answered, calm and well-prepared.

"Then where are we going to stay?"

"At the Irie's house."

Kotoko froze. "What? But Pa…"

"I've decided. Go pack your bag now, tomorrow we will be going over," Shigeo ordered firmly.

"So fast?" Kotoko exclaimed. "I didn't even have enough time to prepare."

"Yes, so you can start packing now," he said.

Reluctantly, Kotoko obeyed despite not understanding her father sudden decision.

"It is all for you, Kotoko," Shigeo mumbled to himself as Kotoko climbed up the stairs angrily. "For your own good."

* * *

><p>Due to the sudden renovation decided by her father, Kotoko took a day off the next day and packed her belongings, ready to go.<p>

Stepping at the main gate of the house, Kotoko sighed, feeling as uncomfortable yet familiar as she first came. No matter how many times she came, it did not change. Whenever she stood in front of this large house, she had a mixture of fear, happiness and sadness. Now, she had to live here for a period of time till the renovation was completed. She wondered what her father was thinking. Then a familiar sight played in front of her again.

"Shigeo!"

A short, plump man jogged out of the house.

"Shigeki!"

The two middle-aged men hugged each other tightly.

Seeing the dog, Chibi, the name totally contrasting with his size, Kotoko kneeled down and patted his head gently, much to her own surprise. She remembers she has a fear of dogs but for some reason, not this one. He licked her cheeks in response.

"Noriko has been waiting for the both of you. Since yesterday, she has been talking non-stop about it and how she should decorate Kotoko's room, until Yuki and Naoki were irritated."

Suddenly, Mama ran out.

"Kotoko!" A big tight hug. "I've been waiting for this day. So glad that we are going to live together again!" Mama exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry to trouble you," Kotoko said politely, bowing.

"Not at all," Mama waved it off and dragged Kotoko into her room. "Come, I will show you your bedroom. It is the same as before and if you don't like it, tell me and I will get it change immediately."

Mama opened the door and it revealed a very girly room, full of laces, whether it was the curtain, the bed sheet or pillow case. Kotoko did not know how to react to it and thus just smiled and said, "Thanks a lot Aunty Irie. I like it a lot."

"Great! We will have a home welcoming party later especially organised for the both of you, get a rest and pack your necessities first. Need Brother help?" Mama asked worriedly.

"No, I can do it myself, thanks," Kotoko refused politely.

Kotoko massaged her temple gently. Somehow, her head hurts slightly when she first saw the room. It was like someone hit her head using a hammer. Maybe she was worn out from the packing and the moving of house, Kotoko thought.

When she was ready to lie on the bed, someone knocked on her door. "Come in," Kotoko said, sitting up straight. To her surprise, it was Irie-kun.

"Mum ask me to check if you need any help or not," he said coldly. "I guess you don't."

"Yea, thanks."

"I will be grateful if you don't give me any trouble."

Kotoko smiled awkwardly. "I will try."

One last glance, he closed the door. Until the sounds of footsteps were gone, Kotoko sighed in relief. Why does she feel so tense whenever he was around? Why when he or Yuki mocks her, she was not angry at all? Instead, she felt it was normal. Okay, maybe she really lived here with them before but forgot about it.

If those nurses and female doctors knew she was living in the same roof as him….

Kotoko shuddered and shook her head vigorously, shaking off that scary thought away. It was best not to think any further.

Falling back onto the bed, Kotoko stared at the ceiling. Now, she is living with the Irie family, meaning she would be here daily, every minute, every second unless she was going out or at work.

Sighing heavily, Kotoko muttered, "Guess I have to get rid of all discomfort and adapted to the life here whether I like it or not. This is my new bedroom."

* * *

><p>During dinner, being Mama, a celebration was held.<p>

"Cheers to the Aihara family for coming back and staying with us!" Mama declared as she raised her glass of wine high up. Everyone followed suit and Yuki instead of wine his was replaced with fruit juice.

"It has been five years," Kotoko's father remarked.

"Yes, it has been so long," Papa nodded in agreement.

"Those fun days," Papa said nostalgically.

"Uh huh."

"Later let's go sing karaoke till our voice break."

"Yea, must sing all those that we had missed for the past five years."

The two fathers, arms slung over each other shoulders, cheered excitedly.

As for Mama, she was so happy till she cried. "Kotoko, you don't know how long I have been dreaming for this day to come again, never expect it to come true," she cried joyfully and hugged Kotoko tightly. "This time, you cannot move out."

While Yuki just rolled his eyes in annoyance at his mother words. Naoki was expressionless. "Onii-chan, do you think she will create trouble in the house again?" Yuki whispered to his brother.

"Maybe, since she never seem to change."

* * *

><p>At night, Kotoko had a very weird dream. She dreamt that many years ago, they held a similar celebration too but in the courtyard, having a barbeque.<p>

It was a brightly lit morning when Kotoko woke up. Stretching herself, she noticed the bedroom was different. It took her a few minutes to digest what happened. With a sigh, Kotoko got up and washed herself up, ready for work.

Walking down towards the dining area, Papa, Naoki, Yuki was already seated while Mama was in the kitchen preparing some food.

"Good morning," she greeted naturally, so natural that it stunned her for a second before taking an empty seat opposite Naoki.

"Morning Kotoko," Mama greeted cheerily and served her the breakfast of the day.

"Thanks," she said politely.

Then suddenly Mama hugged Kotoko again. "Ah, I miss such routine in the morning, so happy."

Kotoko smiled awkwardly.

"Mum, have you cried enough?" Yuki said annoyed.

Mama glared at him. "Shut up, can you stop being such a spoilsport."

"Whatever, I'm going to school."

"Remember to invite Konomi for dinner," Mama shouted.

Yuki turned around and exclaimed, slightly embarrassed, "Why should I?"

"Because she is your girlfriend."

"Since when?"

Mama raised her eyebrow. "You think I don't know? Need me to spell it out?"

Yuki replied by grabbing his bag, wore his shoes and slammed the door hard.

Mama just grinned happily and proudly and then said sweetly to Kotoko, "Enjoy your breakfast. Later you will be going to the hospital together with Onii-chan," Mama announced happily.

Kotoko shuddered at the thought of people spotting them going together, given his popularity in hospital. She did not want to imagine what will happen if the news of her staying with him broke out. "It's okay, Aunty, I can go on my own."

"Oh no no. He must at least bring you once." Then she turned to Naoki and said in a warning tone, "Onii-chan."

"Yes, yes," Naoki replied.

Mama clapped. "There, done." Then placed her hands on Kotoko's shoulders and grinned, "Kotoko, you must go with Brother, okay?"

Kotoko gave a small smile and replied yes, which made Mama happy and continued on with her breakfast, silently thinking on how to avoid being seen together by those female nurses and doctors.

The journey to the train station was quiet. Naoki and Kotoko just walked silently, side by side. As they walked, suddenly Kotoko stopped.

"Irie-kun," Kotoko called.

"Yes?"

He waited but Kotoko never spoke. Getting irritated, he said, "Do you have anything to say? If yes, please be quick before we miss the train."

After thinking for a full minute, Kotoko answered, "Nothing." She did not know how to say it in words. In the first place, she was unsure whether to say it out or not because it sounded too weird.

Naoki studied her quietly for a minute and then spoke, "Before we head for the hospital, there is something I ask of you. Don't ever tell anyone you are staying with me."

Kotoko nodded. Naoki looked at her one last time and then turned back to the path ahead of them, Kotoko walking beside him quietly.

Did we walk down this pathway like this before?

She did not have the courage to ask.

* * *

><p>Hi all,<p>

2 chapters update for the super long hiatus. Hope you enjoy it while I'm thinking how I should continue the story. Had the ending in mind, left the middle. =p

Watched the J-drama remake of Itakiss and my favourite is still the anime but if among all the drama remakes, i.e. jap, kr, tw, then my favourite is jap, whether it is the 1996 version or the newer version. =P

Meanwhile, enjoy and thanks for all the comments and support. Keep them coming. ^_^

Crazebluez


End file.
